Hermoso
by pacificchange
Summary: La primera vez que Alexander se queda a dormir a casa de Magnus después de confirmar su relación, y la primera vez que le ve sin todo el maquillaje y purpurina por en medio.


Disclaimer : Por supuesto estos personajes no me pertenecen a mi si no a la maravillosa Cassie Clare

Welp esto es una aportación para la Malec week. Me gustaría escribir mucho más sobre esta pareja, y he escrito mucho, pero acabo de volver a retomar esta cuenta así que empiezo flojito para no saturarme. Aún podéis darme headcanons y parejas para que escriba lo que me pidáis, porque al fin y al cabo los dos salimos ganando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llevaban apenas ¿tres semanas? "saliendo". No, definitivamente era imposible. Había mirado el calendario varias veces porque; cual adolescente hormonado y con su primera relación, tenía apuntado el día en el que habían tenido la primera y cita, y desde entonces habían sido casi inseparables.

Ambos tenían que buscar huecos, entre el entrenamiento de Alec y los clientes de Magnus era difícil que pudieran pasar más de veinte minutos juntos sin ser interrumpidos.

Pero estaban a punto de cumplir un mes y los dos eran adultos, o al menos Alec en una edad humana, y era hora de que pusiese las cartas sobre la mesa.

Aquella tarde había mandado un mensaje a Magnus, como le había insistido Isabelle desde el primer día que se cruzaron las miradas en la fiesta. No había sido fácil, en el salón, teléfono en mano, había intentado poner un mensaje que no sonase demasiado desesperado o demasiado infantil, ignorando los suspiros exagerados de su hermana pequeña cada vez que borraba el mensaje con una sacudida de cabeza y bloqueaba el teléfono.

Y es que, si lo piensas, es fácil poner un mensaje de "esta noche estoy libre, puedo pasar por tu casa después de cenar e incluso puedo dormir en tu casa" pero no era tan sencillo hacerlo. Había combatido con todo tipo de demonios excepto con el peor de todos; la inseguridad.

Al final había mandado el mensaje a toda prisa, pulsando el botón de enviar casi sin mirar mientras se moría de vergüenza, pensando en lo patético que era. Pero por supuesto, Magnus le había respondido con un montón de emoji's cariñosos, palabras pastelosas, y un montón de ilusión ¿cómo lo hacía tan fácil?

Pues ahí estaba, en frente del piso de Brooklyn donde vivía el brujo más grande de todo Nueva York. Se alisó tres veces la camiseta en el reflejo de un coche hasta que reunió todas las fuerzas de cazador que tenía y pulsó el timbre suavemente. La voz de Magnus le invitó a pasar, abriéndole las puertas, y subió las escaleras para encontrarse al brujo apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, mostrándole su sonrisa más amplia.

Sin poder reprimir que una pequeña sonrisa se le asomara por la comisura de los labios, recorrió el espacio que les separaba , dejando que el mayor rodease sus cintura y besase con ternura sus labios, dejando un gusto dulce sobre su boca.

Pasaron la noche entre palomitas y películas mundanas que, sinceramente, Alec no entendía. Hasta que llegó la hora de la verdad. Tenía claro que no iban a hacer nada aquella noche, no es que no quisiese, pero Magnus le había dejado claro que si quería hacer algo era Alec el que tenía que empezarlo, y esa noche solo quería dormir con su novio.

Se acomodó en la cama con una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo y nada más que unos calzoncillos del mismo color para la parte de abajo mientras Magnus estaba en el baño. Suspiró sonriente, al fin lo habían conseguido, pasar una noche juntos lejos de los problemas.

Cuando Magnus apareció de nuevo con las tenues luces iluminándole, al cazador de sombras se le secó la boca. Nunca había visto así al brujo, sin maquillaje, con el pelo suelto y despeinado sobre los hombros; sin purpurina ni adornos sobre su piel o pelo… Era hermoso.

Magnus le miró con curiosidad mientras se metía en la cama a su lado, pasando suavemente los largos dedos por el costado de su cuerpo para hacerle saber que todo iba bien. Pero nada iba bien. Nunca se habría imaginado que el brujo podía estar mas guapo; y ahí estaba, con un sutil pijama y al desnudo; mas guapo que nunca.

-Alexander… ¿Vamos a dormir o me tengo que volver a maquillar?.- Habló el brujo con voz profunda, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

Con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas negó con la cabeza y se acercó un poco mas a él, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada mientras le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es que estás… Guapo.- Musitó, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa al inmortal.

-Gracias Alexander, tú también estás guapo.- Ronroneó con una sonrisa felina, rodeando su cintura con el brazo para que no se separase de él y de su calor corporal.

-Ahora vamos a dormir antes de que quiera hacer otra cosa.- Añadió sin perder su sonrisa arrogante, cerrando los ojos tras dejar otro pequeño beso sobre su boca, suspirando un "buenas noches".


End file.
